


Public Proof

by belovedplank



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-12
Updated: 2003-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedplank/pseuds/belovedplank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark doesn't believe Lex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Proof

## Public Proof

by Beloved

<http://www.fanfiction.net/~Beloved>

* * *

Title: Public Proof  
Author: Beloved  
Feedback: belovedplank@hotmail.com  
Fandom: Smallville  
Warning: m/m interaction going on here (eventually)....that means SLASH! Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Rating: PG for eventual slash  
Disclaimer: None of it's mine (apart from the small thing vaguely resembling a plot) and never will be Challenge: One of my own actually -   
* Established SECRET relationship. Lex walks into school and kisses Clark in front of everyone (cafeteria? corridor?) - Clark asks Lex if he's ashamed of their relationship. That was his answer. Proclamation over the PA system would also work. Summary: Clark doesn't believe Lex  
Note: Futurefic (ish) Clark's 18 - in Senior year. 

Lex's silver Porsche screeched to a stop, dust billowing. Lex got out and marched up the steps into Smallville High, his stormy eyes and determined footsteps ensuring no one approached him. However, this did not stop the few people within hearing distance listening to him muttering; "He doesn't believe me? He wants proof? Fine!! 

* * *

The static sound of the PA system being switched on made several people wince as everyone looked up expectantly. However, the voice that spoke to them was not the voice that they were expecting - especially Clark. "Good Afternoon. I apologise for the interruption, but there is something that I must say. My name is Lex Luthor, and as you may or may not know, there is a young man in your senior class who happens to be a very good friend of mine. It is because of him that I am here today. For those of you who know the young man in question, you will know that he is kind, loyal, sweet, and trusting - almost to a fault, some of you may think, having the town pariah as a best friend. However, for all of these qualities, he seems to have trouble grasping and believing the simplest things. So, he better be listening, because I am only going to publicly humiliate myself once. I, Alexander Joseph Luthor, am in love with you, Clark Jerome Kent. So Clark, that enough proof for you?" 

* * *

Clark, who had been blushing deeper with every word Lex said, broke into a beaming smile at the declaration of love. With a nod of acceptance from the teacher, Clark barely restrained his speed as he shot out of the classroom and down the corridor to the office, totally unaware of the classroom doors opening as he passed, students and teachers alike waiting for his response. 

* * *

A look of relief crossed Lex's face when he saw Clark dashing down the corridor towards him, and he opened his arms, a warm, loving smile gracing his face. However, upon reaching Lex, rather than relaxing into his waiting arms, Clark pulled Lex to him, picked him up and spun him round! Putting him back down before Lex had the chance to say anything, Clark just looked at him through his glistening lashes and dark curly bangs and whispered "Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Lex gently wiped away a falling tear and said, "You're forgiven my Angel. Why is it that I can never stay mad at you?" Clark just beamed and tightened his arms around Lex as he whispered in his ear, "Probably `coz you know that I'm in love with every inch of my pale, bald and gorgeous Sexy Lexy." At that, Lex surged up onto his toes, taking his hands from around Clark's neck and immersing them in his hair as their lips met in a deep and loving kiss which left them both dazed when they (eventually) stopped for breath. 

* * *

It was then that they realised that they had an audience - whom, led by Chloe, Lana, Pete- and surprisingly most of the teachers, were applauding, catcalling and whistling their approval! Lex graced the crowd with a rarely seen sincere smile, whereas Clark - however glad he was for the acceptance, could not stop all of the blood rushing to his face as he buried his face in Lex's neck. 

**END**


End file.
